Destined to be Forever
by lizzabel15
Summary: Max and Liz get back together only to be torn apart again by Tess. However, Max and Liz prevail in the end. FINISHED!!
1. Default Chapter

Author:Phoebe James  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category:Max and Liz  
Rating:PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback:please send feedback, this is y first fic and  
I really want to know what you all think!!!  
  
PART ONE  
At the Crashdown:  
"Maria, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't stand  
lying to Max anymore. What should I do?" Liz asked  
Maria as she took some food from Micheal. Maria  
started to answer as she walked towards her table.  
"Liz, you know you're obsessed right? I mean, you  
and Max...I dunno what to tell ya. This whole Future  
Max thing...all I can say is that no weirdo better  
ever come to me from the future."  
"You're a big help Maria. I'm totally lost. My  
grades are dropping, I can't concentrate. I had to  
reroute everything just to avoid seeing Max. I don't  
know what I'll do if I do see him." Liz sighed,  
depressed.  
"First thing you gotta do, chica, is get off your  
butt and start doin' your job. We'll talk later,  
promise." Maria replied.  
*Maria's right* Liz thought. *Maybe if I keep busy,  
my mind won't wander so much.*  
At school:  
The next day at lunch Liz and Maria were talking  
again. Fortunatly, Liz had seen no sign of Max all  
day, and she was in a very good mood.   
"I just know I aced my history test, Maria."  
"Good for you. I'm proud of you. You've finally  
gotten over the first hurdle of breaking up. You're  
beginning you're normal routine, jumping back into  
things. If you ask me, you've been wallowing way too  
much lately."  
"I know. It's just that getting over Max has been  
really hard for me. Lying to him has been even worse.  
I can't even think about it or I break down. Ya know?"  
"I guess so. Me and Micheal have never really been  
that 'deep'".  
RING  
"There's the bell, we better go." Liz said.  
"Yeah, see ya later!" Maria replied.  
BIOLOGY  
*Oh no, there's Max. What am I gonna do???*  
"Hi Liz."  
"Oh, hi Max."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Good morning class. Today we will begin Unit 5.  
Disection! I'm sure you're all very excited. We will  
be starting with the squid, seeing as you all have  
disected frogs before, right? Well anyway..."  
  
"I guess we're partners huh?" Max asked.  
"I guess so." Liz replied sullenly.  
later on in class...  
"Alright class, time to clean up!"  
"You wash the tools, I'll throw away the squid?"  
Liz asked.  
"Yeah sure."  
As Liz walked over to the sink she thought about how  
sad Max appeared every time he looked at her. *He  
looks almost as lost as I feel* Liz thought.*He's  
become so depressed,so unattached. He's so unlike  
him...* Liz let her thoughts wander. She walked back  
towards the desk where Max was cleaning up.   
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow is Saturday."  
"Yeah... well, maybe at the Crashdown then, or  
something."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
The truth was, Max didn't know Liz had been avoiding  
him. Max had been avoiding Liz too. Seeing her was  
just too painful. Even biology class was torture.  
Knowing what they used to share, and why they didn't  
share it anymore...it was all too much for Max. He  
couldn't handle it. Everything was bottle up inside  
and Max felt like he was going to burst. All his  
anger, his sadness, his depression.  
RING  
The bell snapped Max out of his thoughts and told him  
it was time to go home.  
In the parking lot:  
Liz was on her way out of the building when Maria  
snuck up behind her.  
"Boo!"  
Liz turned around, startled.  
"Don't do that!" She said.  
"Sorr-y!" Maria replied, laughing.  
"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I have to  
babysit for my little cousin Josh tonight so I can't  
come over. Sorry. I know you really needed to talk."  
"That's alright Maria. I think I'll just veg out  
all night anyway, you know listen a couple of really  
good cd's, maybe watch a chic flick... I'll be fine."  
"Cool. Well, don't stay up too late, you have to  
meet me at the Crashdown at 10:00 tomorrow morning.  
Don't forget okay?"  
"Got it, 10:00-Crashdown. See ya then."  
"You sure you don't want a ride?" Maria asked for  
the last time.   
"Yeah, I'm positive. Catch ya later!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This is my first fic so feedback would be greatly  
appreciated! I hope you like it. The first part may  
seem dull, but it gets a lot better, believe me!  
Luv,  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Destined to be Forever Part 2

  
  
  
Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is y first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
Part 2  
Liz walked up to the Crashdown. She stood  
outside, just looking at it. She thought about all  
the memories. All her friends...Max. She thought  
about the many times the gang all gathered at the  
Crashdown. The many times Liz and Max had been alone  
together there. Liz couldn't take it. She missed him  
so much! How would she ever deal with the loss of  
Max Evans?  
Liz decided to forget about Max, even if it was  
just for one day. She wanted to have fun. She walked  
through the door to the Crashdown.  
"Maria? Maria, where are you?" Liz shouted.  
"In the kitchen! I'll be right out!" Maria  
replied.  
Maria came out of the kitchen with her keys in  
her hand.  
"Let's go." she said.  
"Ummmm, okay, where exactly are we going?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
Maria told Liz smugly.   
"Here, put this on." Maria said as she handed Liz  
a bandana.  
"What's this for?" Liz asked.  
"It's a blindfold. Here, I'll help you."  
"What's going on Maria?" Liz asked again, getting  
excited.  
"I told you, it's a surprise."  
The car ride wasn't long, but to Liz it felt like an  
eternity.  
"Why do I smell fish?" Liz asked.  
"I don't know, why do you smell fish?" Maria  
asked, smiling.  
"Are we there yet?"   
"Not quite."  
Maria drove a little further and parked the Jetta in  
the shade. It was sunny out, and it was gonna be a  
long day. Maria helped Liz out of the car and  
insisted she keep the blindfold on for a little  
while longer.  
The two girls walked for a little while and finally  
Maria stopped. Liz was really anxious to find out  
just what Maria was doing. As Liz was thinking about  
what this day could possibly bring, she heard:  
"Surprise! Happy birthday Liz!"  
Liz pulled off the blindfold and saw the whole  
gang standing around her.Liz was shocked. She  
couldn't believe she had forgotten about her own  
birthday. She was so happy. Maria was the best  
friend ever.  
"OMG, I had no idea! You guys are so sweet!  
Thankyou!"  
"No prob Liz, happy birthday." Alex said.  
Liz hugged Alex and Maria.  
"I can't believe this! I don't even have any of  
my stuff!"  
"Yeah ya do Liz. I got it all from your mom  
before you got home from school yesterday. I knew  
you wouldn't miss it. So let's change and start  
tanning girls!" Maria said.  
Liz, Isabel, and Tess all followed Maria to the  
changing room.  
Max, Micheal, Alex and Kyle got changed and found a  
spot on the beach, then Alex went back to wait for  
the girls. Liz thanked Maria over and over again.   
"Thank you sooooooooooo much Maria, I can't  
believe you did this!" Liz squealed.  
"Liz, you're my very best friend in the whole  
wide world. You've been really down lately. I knew I  
had to cheer you up somehow. Now the guys in bathing  
suits, that was just a plus."  
Liz and Maria walked out of the changing room.  
Tess, Isabel and Alex were already waiting for them.  
Together they all walked to where the guys were  
sitting. Maria put her towel down next to Micheal's  
and began tanning. Liz sat next to her. After about  
half an hour Alex, and Kyle were getting impatient.  
They wanted to go swimming and it was no fun without  
gils to throw around. Tess was ready to go as well,  
so Liz and Maria got up to join them. Max came as  
well, even Isabel replied to everyone's pleas for  
her to come with them.  
The guys and Tess all jumped into the water, but  
Maria went in slowly and Liz dived in and swam two  
laps to get warm. Max watched Liz as she swam her  
laps. She was so beautiful. Even the way she swam  
was beautiful. The sun shined on Liz's wet hair, and  
Max longed to touch it. To touch her. He missed her   
But something told Max that today was  
going to be a good day.  
Once everyone was in the water, the guys started  
to get playful. First Micheal swam towards Maria and  
pulled her under. In an attempt to retaliate, Maria  
tried to pull Micheal under, but he was too strong  
for her. He picked her up and threw her. By this  
time everyone was fooling around and trying to  
attack each other. Max and Isabel, Alex and Liz,  
Micheal and Maria, Tess and Kyle. This changed  
frequently however. Isabel and Alex fooled around a  
lot in the water, despite he claims, that he was  
ruining her hair. Tess and Kyle were constantly  
engulfed in laughter, except, of course when they were  
undre water. All of a sudden Liz felt herself  
being picked up and thrown. When she finally emerged  
again, she was standing directly in front of Max.  
This alone almost caused her to lose her balance.  
Max, not realizing what he was doing at the time,  
put his arms around Liz's waist affectionatly. He  
then proceeded to pick her up, spin her around and  
toss her towards Alex. This went on and on, to  
everyone's enjoyment.  
After a while everyone got tired so they retreated  
back to their spot on the sand and had a picnic  
lunch.  
"Time for presents!" Maria shouted as soon as lunch  
was over.  
"OMG, you guys got me presents?!? I can't believe  
this! What did I do to deserve friends like you? You  
are all soo great!"  
"Who's first?" Maria asked.  
"Me first, me first!" Alex yelled.  
"Okay, Alex first." Liz said.  
Liz slowly opened her first present. It was a brand  
new journal with Liz's name and the signature of  
everyone she knew on the cover.  
"Oh Alex, this is sooooooo great! Thank you sooooo  
much!" Liz squealed. Then she ran to Alex and kissed  
him on the cheek.   
Next came Tess's present. Tess got Liz a book about  
famous women scientists. Liz thanked Tess as cordially  
as possible, and went on opening gifts.  
"This one's from Isabel."  
Isabel had gotten Liz some really cool earrings that  
she had seen in a store. Isabel really hoped Liz would  
like them.  
"Oh my gosh, Isabel, these are so cool! I love  
them! Thank you!"  
Isabel was happy with Liz's reaction and they kept on  
opening gifts. Next Liz opened Kyle's gift.  
"Kyle, how did you know I love Dido? This cd is  
great, I've been wanting it forever! Thanks!"  
Liz ran up to Kyle and gave him an affectionate hug.  
Max felt the jealousy creep into his veins. Next was  
Micheal's present. No one really expected anything  
decent, but with Micheal you never know. Liz was  
surprised to find that Micheal had gotten Liz a  
beautiful japanese hair clip.   
"Micheal this is wonderful! Where did you find it?"  
"Actually, I found it at a thrift shop near where I  
work. I thought it would look nice in your hair."  
"Oh, well thank you Micheal." Liz said.  
"It's my turn!" Maria said. "Here Liz, from me to  
you."  
Maria handed Liz her present.  
"Ooooooh, what could it be?" Liz wondered out loud.  
Liz opened the gift slowly, yet she was anxious to see  
what it was. Liz's mouth dropped open in surprise when  
she saw what Maria had gotten her.It was an  
autographed picture of Dido along with six tickets to  
her concert the next week. The package also contained  
an autographed t-shirt and a limo pick up form.   
"OMG! Maria how did you,...when did you....." Liz  
stammered.  
"I won this contest on the radio. However, the limo  
ride is from yours truly. I told Kyle to buy you the  
cd so you could get it signed. You have backstage  
passes too! Are you happy?" Maria asked  
"Oh totally! I'm psyched! Thank you Maria!" Liz  
gave her friend a big hug. The two girls laughed.  
Maria was beaming.  
"Don't forget about Max's present." Alex said.  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost forgot about  
your present Max." Liz said happily. She wondered what  
Max had gotten her. He had always given her wonderful  
presents...when they were dating. Liz wondered if Max  
was still bitter. *Why wouldn't he be?* Liz thought.  
*He has every reason to be.*  
Liz opened this present quickly. She was anxious to  
get everyone's eyes off of her. When she took off the  
wrapping paper, Liz found a box. She opened it, and  
inside was a gorgeous gold neclace with a small ruby  
pendant. Around the pendant was a heart. Whatever it  
was Liz had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this.  
Liz looked up at Max with tears forming in her eyes.   
"It's beautiful." She managed to choke out.  
Liz ran up to Max and hugged him. Max was upset that  
Liz was crying, but overjoyed when she hugged him.  
He desperatly wanted Liz to stay in his arms forever.  
Little did he know that that is just what Liz wanted  
too. After a few long seconds, Max pulled away from  
Liz. Liz gave him aquick kiss on the cheek and  
whispered 'thank you' in his ear. Liz thanked everyone  
again for all the great gifts. Afer the party was  
over, the girls started to sunbathe again and all the  
guys read magazines and talked with the eachother.   
Before they knew it it was almost six o'clock and  
the sun was about to set. Everyone headed to the  
changing rooms for showers and blowdryers. Once  
everyone was done, people proceeded to cars. Alex, Liz  
and Kyle all went in Alex's car. Micheal, Isabel and  
Tess went in the jetta, and Maria and Max took the  
jeep.  
Liz sat in the backseat with Kyle while Alex drove.  
"So Liz," Kyle said, "How are things between you  
and Max?"  
"What do you mean? We're broken up. You know. It  
happened right after..." Liz trailed off.  
"Well yeah, I knew...about the break up, but...but  
I was wondering if you two were still, you know,  
friends. I mean, is there still a chance you'll get  
back together?" Kyle asked.  
"Ummmmmmm, well...I don't really know...I mean, no  
I, uh, I don't think so." Liz replied sadly.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
  
Micheal was driving the jetta, Tess and Iz were  
sitting in the backseat talking about girly stuff.  
"We should really do our nails together sometime."  
Tess told Isabel.  
"Yeah, I do Micheal's all the time, don't I  
Michael?" Isabel replied.  
"Yeah, right. I won't even let Maria do my nails."  
Micheal said sarcastically.  
Isabel ignored Micheals rude comments. "Well, maybe  
we could go on Saturday."   
"Yeah that would be fun." Tess answered.  
  
Max was in the drivers seat and Maria was sitting  
beside him.*How on Earth did we come up with this  
seating arrangement?* Max wondered. Maria, talkative  
as usual, started the conversation.  
"So Max. What's up?"   
"Nothing much. The usual."  
"Did you have fun at the beach?"  
"Yeah it was really great. Do you think Liz liked  
my gift?"  
"Are you kidding? The girl was practically in  
tears! The necklace was gorgeous!"  
"You don't think it was...too much? I mean, I  
bought it for her before we broke up. It was going to  
be a Valentine's Day gift."  
"Max, the gift was spectacular. Let's just leave it  
at that. You could really teach Micheal a little  
something about romance. No, really...could you?"  
Maria asked him.  
Max laughed.  
"Max I've noticed you've been kind of depressed  
lately, ya know?"  
"Yeah, I guess I have been a..."  
"Yeah," Maria cut him off. "Well, Liz has been too  
and it's killing me to see her like this. I have to  
tell you something Max. Something really important."  
"What do you mean Maria?"  
"It's about you and Liz.Your...ummm...relationship.  
  
"What about it? Am I gonna need to have the window  
open for this 'news'?"  
"Quite possibly actually. It's a lot to take in.  
Especially while driving..."  
"I'm pulling over."  
"Good. Now, just for the record, I'm doing this for  
Liz. Even though she's gonna hate me for it later.  
Anyways, that's not the point. Here goes..."  
Maria told Max everything. She told him about  
Future Max, the betrayal, the lies, the feelings...  
Max was amazed and shocked, but most of all happy. He  
couldn't understand how he had been so blind. He  
should have seen it in her eyes. Max knew Liz inside  
and out, Liz couldn't lie. She was terrible at it. Max  
obviously hadn't been paying her any attention or he  
would have known. He should have known!  
After Maria told Max Liz's story, Max poured his  
heart out to Maria. He told her everything.How his  
anger and depression had been building up inside of  
him. How every time he saw Liz he felt like he  
couldn't live without her. Max told Maria all his  
troubles, all his thoughts. He poured out his  
'bottle'.  
Afterwards he felt so empy, so light, and so relieved.  
It was a wonderful feeling. Maria was so content with  
the look on Max's face that she completly forgot about  
how Liz would react when she found out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
FEEDBACK PLEEZ!!! I really would have liked to have  
gotten more feedback than I did. The parts will come  
out faster the more feedback I get! I hope you like!  
Luv,  
Phoebe  



	3. Destined to be Forever Part 3

Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherewise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is y first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
  
PART 3  
Max had no idea how to approach Liz with this  
information. He needed to let let her know he knew,  
but he didn't know how. Unfortunatly, the weekend was  
almost over. Monday was tomorrow. And biology was  
second period. Max had to think of something before  
then. And what about Maria? What would Liz do to her?  
Would Liz be happy he found out, and thank Maria, or  
would she hate Maria forever? Max was starting to sink  
back into his depression.   
"Max are you coming?" Isabel burst into Max's room.  
"Coming where?" Max asked, startled.  
"To the Crashdown, with Micheal, Tess and me."  
"Ummm..."   
*Liz is gonna be at The Crashdown. She works on  
Sundays.* Max thought. It would be awkward, but only  
as awkward as it had been lately.  
"Well? Are you coming or not?" Isabel questioned  
again, impatiently.  
"Yeah, I guess." Max replied. He still wanted to  
see Liz. He wouldn't let on that he knew just yet  
though. He'd wait till tomorrow.  
Liz looked up to see Max walking through the doors  
of the Crashdown. *Oh no!* She thought. *I can't  
believe Max is here!* Liz walked quickly into the  
kitchen and told Maria to take whatever table they  
were sitting at. Maria did as she was told. She  
desperatly needed to be on Liz's good side when she  
heard the news. Liz went into the bathroom and tucked  
the necklace under her uniform. She made sure it  
couldn't be seen, and went out again.   
Max was a little dissapointed when he saw Lia  
disappear into the kitchen. He knew that meant she  
wouldn't be serving them. He was also dissapointed to  
see that Liz wasn't wearing the necklace he had given  
her. Two days ago, he wouldn't have been very  
surprised, but now that he knew, it hurt. The more Max  
thought about it, the more he realized how much Liz  
really did love him. Liz had gone through all this  
pain and agony, just for him. *Liz is so brave, so  
strong. That just makes me love her more. I can't wait  
until I can be with her again.* Max was confident that  
they would get back together. He knew that once Liz  
found out, she wouldn't be able to take it anymore.  
And with that he started looking forward to Monday.  
Liz walked into biology, dreading the sight of Max.  
She had been carful to wear something that would hide  
the necklace effectively that day. She couldn't bear  
to take it off, but she couldn't let Max see it. She  
took her seat and waited for class to begin.   
Max quickly walked into biology, anxious to talk to  
Liz. He sat down and told her they needed to talk.  
"Ummmmm Liz, I think we need to talk."  
"Oh. Okay. What's on your mind?" Liz asked as  
sweetly as possible. It was killing her.  
"It's about us. Our...ummmmm...relationship."  
"O-kay..."  
"Liz...I don't know how to tell you this...I...I  
know."  
"Know what Max?"  
"I know about you and Kyle."  
"What, whatdo what do you mean?"  
"I mean, I know you didn't really sleep with him."  
Liz was going crazy. How could this have happened?  
What did she ever do to deserve all this pain? Why was  
he doing this? She had to get out. The tears were  
coming. She had to leave. She couldn't take it.  
Liz started to cry. Tears poured down her face. She  
was miserable. Before Max could do anything to comfort  
her, she got up and ran out of the room. Everyone was  
shocked. The whispering began. Max knew he had to go  
after her. He had to explain. So he left too. The  
teacher was starting to get very upset.  
"Settle down class settle down. Rest assured, those  
two will be getting detentions. Along with anyone who  
continues to talk about it in my classroom!"  
  
Liz ran as fast as she could. She ignored all the  
whispering, all the stares, all the "Are you okay  
Liz?"'s. She had to get away. She had to escape. She  
went to the eraser room. It was the closest, and the  
only place she could think of where no one would find  
her. She walked in and sat on the floor under the  
desks. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began  
to rock back and forth. The tears kept coming. Her  
sobs racked her body. She took out the necklace and  
held it in her hand. She let the tears fall onto the  
necklace. It was so beautiful. It reminded Liz of him.  
Of how much she missed him. How much she loved him. As  
she looked more closely at the necklace she saw that  
there was an inscription. It said:  
Destined to be together.  
Love,   
Max  
Liz smiled. All of a sudden, the door opened. Someone  
was in the room with her. *Why can't they leave me  
alone? I just want to be alone!* Liz thought angrily.  
*Maybe if I'm quiet they'll leave.* It seemed like the  
person was looking for something. Liz let out a little  
sigh. The person, as if they heard this, turned around  
and walked out of the room. A few seconds later,  
another person walked in. This time, Liz recognized  
him. It was Max. He walked towards her, and peeked  
under the desks.   
"Hi." He said.  
"Hi." Liz replied.  
"I'm sorry Max. You weren't...it's all so  
complicated...I..."  
"It's okay Liz. I understand everything."  
"Everyone has this image of me. They all think I'm  
so strong. But really I'm not. Max, I've missed you so  
much. I'm weaker than ever without you. I can only be  
brave for so long. I wanted to tell you, but I  
couldn't. How did, how did you know?"  
This was it. *I'm sorry Maria* he thought.  
"Well...ummm...Maria told me. Please don't be upset  
with her Liz."  
Liz started to cry again. Max pulled her into his  
arms.  
"I'm so sorry Max. I never meant to hurt you. I did  
it for you Max. I love you. I always have. I always  
will, no matter what."  
"I love you too Liz."  
"We can't be together Max. You have to be with  
Tess. You can't let her leave." Liz was sobbing again.  
She wrenched herself out of Max's tender embrace.  
"Liz, I won't let her leave. You and me, Liz, we  
belong together. e make our own destinies, remember?  
We can stop the end of the world. But I can't do it  
without you Liz. I need you."  
"Please Max, don't make it harder than it already  
is." Liz sobbed.  
"I'm not Liz. I need you, just like you need me.  
Please Liz. We know what we have to do now. I for one  
know we have to do it together. Liz..."  
"Do you, do youreally think that Max?"  
"Liz, I believe it with all my heart."  
"Then, then, I'm not the reason for the end of the  
world?"  
"No Liz. Because there isn't going to be an end of  
the world."   
"I believe you Max." Liz said as she crwled back  
into his arms.  
"Stay with me Max."  
"Forever."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The story is not over yet. Yes, Max and Liz are back  
together. Enjoy it while it lasts! Don't worry,  
there's always a happy ending.  
Luv,   
Phoebe  
  
P.S. I love getting such positve reactions! Thanks for  
all the feedback! Keep it coming!  
  
  



	4. Destined to be Forever Part 4

Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherewise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is y first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
  
PART 4  
Neither one of them regretted their decisions about  
their relationship. They had gotten back together six  
months ago, in two days. That would mean that all  
together, Max and Liz will have been together for two  
whole years. This was BIG. I mean, really BIG. Liz  
expected something wonderful from Max. Their three  
month anniversary had been spectacular. A wonderful  
dinner...and afterwards...(No, it's not what you're  
thinking!)  
Anyway, Liz had high hopes for this coming night.  
She hoped their two-year anniversary would signify the  
cementation of their relationship. Little did Liz  
know, that Max had no idea what was to be celebrated  
in two days.  
Maria had never gotten into too much trouble for  
telling Max the secret. In fact, Liz had actually  
thanked her. Maria was relieved to see that Liz was  
finally happy again. Plus, not having to deal with  
Liz's problems gave her more time to spend with  
Micheal. Maria really wanted to take their  
relationship to the next level. She was ready. The  
question was: What about Micheal?  
Maria constantly heard about the anniversary. "I  
wonder what he's getting me", or "It's going to be  
soooooo romantic", or "I can't believe this is  
actually my life". That last one was from Maria.  
Sometimes Maria wished her boyfriend was more like  
Max. Caring, sweet, kind, romantic...No such luck.   
"Maria, where do you think he'll take me?" Liz  
asked dreamily.  
"I really don't know Liz." Maria said, getting  
aggrivated. She just wished Liz would shut up! Liz  
went on though, oblivious to Maria's hidden annoyance.  
"Maybe to the new french restaurant? Or..."  
"Shut up!!!" Maria screamed. Liz jumped.  
"Gosh Maria! What's wrong with you?"  
"You. You're what's wrong with me. You driving me  
absolutly nuts! Max this, Max that! All about how  
perfect you damned relationship is! I love you Liz. I  
need you to be happy. I proved that to you when I told  
Max the truth. Just don't rub it in, ok?"  
"Geez, sorry Maria. I didn't know you felt that  
way."  
"Me and Micheal are going through a bit of a rough  
time in our relationship. I'm sorry for screaming at  
you."  
"Don't worry about it. Listen, I think I need to  
get home. See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
"Hi Max."  
"Hey Liz." The two met each other at Liz's locker.  
He kissed her hello.  
"That was nice."  
"I know. So what do you want to do today?"  
"Oh, I thought maybe you'd tell me." Liz said with  
a giggle. She loved it when Max pretended not to  
remember important things. It always meant he'd  
surprise her later with something even better then she  
expected.  
"Ummmmmm...I was kinda thinking maybe me and  
Micheal could hang out tonight. If you don't mind."  
Max continued.  
"Oh. I...I mean, well..."   
*What's going on? Is he serious? I think he's  
serious!*  
"Are you serious?"  
"Well, yeah...I mean, if it's okay with you."  
"I, I can't believe this! Max, how could you? You  
of all people! God Max!" Liz cried.  
"What?"  
"If you don't know, I'm sure as hell not gonna tell  
you!" Liz shouted. Then she turned around and stormed  
away.  
*I can't believe he forgot! This is so important to  
me! I thought it was to him too! Max, why are you  
doing this? What's going on?* Liz thought. Lizwas  
about to cry. She ran to the bathroom and hid in one  
of the stalls. There she stayed for most of first  
period. Then she made sure no one was in the hall, and  
she went home.  
Max stood in front of Liz's locker feeling very  
dazed. *What just happened here? What did I do now?*  
Max thought about it for a few seconds. Then he  
realized his fatal mistake. Today was the 24th! *OMG!  
I can't believe I forgot our anniversary!*  
LATER THAT NIGHT   
"Hi is Maria there?" Liz asked over the phone.  
"Sure Liz, one sec." Mrs. Deluca answered.  
  
"Hello?"   
"Hi Maria, it's Liz."  
"Hey Liz, what's up?"  
"Oh nothing much...except Max forgot our  
anniversary!"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes!" Liz said.  
"OMG, Liz! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I mean no, I mean, I don't know!"  
"Liz, do you need me to come over?"  
"I don't think so Maria. I just need to talk. Do  
you think I should forgive him?"  
"Liz, all I can say is that maybe you expect too  
much from him. Remember how you said he had you on  
this pedastal? That you were soooo perfect, in every  
way? Maybe you have him on that pedastal too. That  
just makes it worse when he falters. I think you  
should forgive him Liz. You could still save your  
anniversary you know."  
"You know what Maria? You're right. I'm going to go  
over there right now. Well, after I prepare our  
anniversary dinner in the park! Thanks Maria! You're  
the best friend a girl ever had."  
"You're welcome Liz. You deserve the perfect guy!  
And for you, that guy is Max!"  
"Thanks! Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
OUTSIDE MAX'S HOUSE  
Liz snuck up to the window of Max's room. She  
couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she  
stepped inside. She had been upset at first, but Maria  
made her realize that Max was the only guy she could  
ever love, and she shouldn't screw it up. She was in  
love with the perfect guy, and she couldn't wait to  
tell him. Li crept slowly to the window. She peeked  
over the window ledge, and saw, to her horror, Max and  
Tess sitting on Max's bed, holding hands. Liz almost  
screamed, but she stifled it just in time. She had to  
get away. She didn't understand why this was  
happening. Didn't he love her anymore? First the  
anniversary, and now this? In Liz's struggle to get  
away from Max and Tess she made a lot of noise and  
knocked over quite a few things. She caused quite a  
stir. Max jumped at the sudden noise and ran to the  
window. He saw Liz running down the street. He called  
her name, but she didn't turn around. He couldn't  
believe he had let this happen. How could he have let  
her see him with Tess? And on their anniversary too?  
He felt awful, but worst of all he knew that Liz  
wouldn't be quick to forgive.  
Max walked back into his room. He was feeling  
terribly depressed.  
"Tess, I think you should leave now."  
"Oh, but why Max? Who was at he window?"  
"It was Liz. I think she has the wrong idea about  
us. I mean we're just friends. Right?"  
"So, let me get this straight. Liz is mad at you  
because 1. You forgor your anniversary, and 2. she saw  
you on the bed with me. Am I right?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess."  
"Some girlfriend ya got there Max. Jumps at all the  
little things. Maybe you should shake her up a  
little." Tess said as she walked towards him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Maybe you should make what she thinks happened,  
come true." Tess whispered as she leaned in on Max.  
She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, and  
kissed him. Max pushed her away as soon as he realized  
what was going on.  
"Tess, what's wrong with you? You know I love Liz,  
I'd never do anything to hurt her. I needed your  
advice. I had no one else to talk to. Isabel is out,  
Micheal and Maria are on a date, I couldn't get a hold  
of anyone else. So I called you."  
"So is that what I am? Is that what I am to you  
Max? A last resort? You've all made me feel so welcome  
here! Damn it Max! Why can't you accept your destiny?  
Liz is out of the picture now."  
"Tess, I don't love you! I don't care if it's my  
destiny! I love Liz, and I always will! She'll never  
be out of the picture! Now just go!"  
"One day you'll understand Max! I'll get you back  
someday!" Tess screamed. Then she ran out of the room  
and out of the house.  
Liz cried and cried. She didn't understand any of  
this. *Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved  
me!* Liz couldn't control her feelings. She felt  
anger, sadness, hate, depression, lonliness. She was  
right back where she started. *What am I gonna do?*  
  
Tess stormed into her house. She stomped up the stairs  
and slammed the door to her room. Kyle got up when he  
heard this. *What's up with her?* He wondered. After a  
few minutes he reluctantly got up and went to see what  
was wrong.   
"Tess? Where are you?"   
Just then Tess came out of the bathroom with nothing  
but a towel wrapped around her. She was wet, she had  
obviously just showered. Tess didn't seem surprised to  
see Kyle there. Nor was she upset.  
"So Kyle. What did you want?"  
"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were  
alright."  
"Oh. Well I'm fine." Tess said. Then she dropped  
the towel and stood in front of Kyle, completly naked.  
Then she walked right past him to her closet. She took  
out Kyle's old jersey and slipped it on.   
"So how are you tonight Kyle?"  
"Oh, uh...I'm, I'm f...fi...fine."  
"Good. I was wonderng. Do you wanna talk? You seem  
kind of...tense."  
"Yeah, well I guess I am a little tense."  
Tess went and sat down on her bed. She patted the seat  
next to her.  
"Here Kyle. Come sit down."  
He sat down beside her. She began massaging his  
shoulders.  
"Does that feel better?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You have such big muscles! You must be really  
strong! I bet you're great in bed. She leaned over and  
kissed him passionatly. Kyle fell for it. The next  
morning Kyle woke up beside Tess. It had been a great  
night for him. He had loved every minute. Tess woke up  
next to him. She had loved last night too. Max was  
history. Maybe he was right. Maybe destiny wasn't  
final. But that didn't mean she had forgotten about  
her promise. With thoughts of how to get Max back on  
her mind, she snuggled closer to Kyle and fell back  
asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As the writer of this fic I have to tell you that I am  
a Tess hater. No offense to any of you who happen to  
like her, but in my opinion, she is evil. Anything  
that could come between Max and Liz like she did is  
evil. I wanted to make this fic as realistic as  
possible.I have to warn you, there are rocky times  
ahead for Max and Liz in this fic. However, I always  
have a happy ending.  
Luv,  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Destined to be Forever Part 5

Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherwise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is my first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
  
PART 5  
  
Tess decided it was pointless to try and deliberately  
get Max back for what he did. Now Tess had Kyle, she  
didn't need to depend on Max. Besides, Tess knew that  
if Max had something coming to him, it would come. She  
had had experience with that. Tess was also satisfied  
that she had once again succeeded in destructing Max's  
relationship with Liz. All in all, Tess was very  
pleased with herself. *Job well done. And now I'm  
finally through with that jerk. If he won't accept our  
destiny, why should I?* Tess thought. *I'm perfectly  
content with my darling Buddha Boy.*  
AT SCHOOL THE DAY AFTER THE BIG FIGHT  
Tess was impatiently waiting by her locker for  
Kyle. *Why is he always late?* She thought, annoyed.  
*Who's that?* Tess asked herself when she saw a girl  
walking down the hallway. The girl looked to be the  
same age as Tess. The girl was obviously looking for  
something. Tess decided to see if she could help. She  
was in a good mood that day, and besides, there was  
nothing better to do while waiting for Kyle.  
"Hi. My name's Tess. Are you new here?" Tess asked  
the girl.  
"Yeah, is it really that obvious?"  
"Sorry. Do you need help with something?"  
"Ummmmm, well now that you ask, could you help me  
find locker #..." The girl shuffled through her book  
bag. Then she triumphantly pulled out a piece of  
paper.  
"314?" She asked.  
"Sure, that's right by mine." Tess showed her to  
her locker.  
"My name is Maggie. Did I tell you that?"  
"No, no you didn't. So where did you move here  
from? Was there any particular reason you picked  
Roswell?"  
"Ummmmmm, no not really. I was having problems with  
my parents so I moved out. They gave me some money to  
start out with, and here I am."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"About what?"  
"You and your parents."  
"Don't be. They don't give a damn about me."  
"Anyways, do you like it here in Roswell so far?"  
"Yeah it's really nice."  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Hey babe."  
Tess startled.   
"OMG Kyle! Don't do that! You scared me!"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Kyle, I want you  
to meet my new friend Maggie. Maggie, this is my  
boyfriend Kyle."  
"Hi Kyle. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too. (To Tess:) Are you ready to  
go?"  
"Yeah. (To Maggie:)Bye Maggie!"  
"Bye Tess!"  
*Well, I didn't know the Royal Four were so  
friendly. This could be easier than I thought.*  
(A/N: Maggie is a shape shifter. She is working for  
Nicholas. Together they are trying to find the  
granilith.)  
"So now I'm your boyfriend huh?" Kyle asked Tess  
when they were out of Maggie's hearing range.  
"Well what was I supposed to say? Yeah this is a  
friend of mine who I sleep with occasionally?"  
"No, I'm just getting used to the idea of being  
your boyfriend, that's all. The last time I was a  
boyfriend, it was with...well, you know."  
"Yeah I know. But it's different now. Now you're MY  
boyfriend, and I won't hurt you like she did." Tess  
said cheerily. Then she reached up and kissed Kyle.   
He loved that she was so aggressive. He liked that  
quality in a girl. He couldn't believe he finally had  
the girl of his dreams.  
  
Max walked down the hall towards Liz's locker. He  
needed to try and explain his actions. He was pretty  
sure she'd tell him to leave her alone, but he had to  
at least try.  
"Hi Liz. Can we talk?"  
"Max, I don't really think we have anything to  
discuss."  
"But Liz I..."  
"Maybe I should make myself more clear. Go away,  
leave me alone. I'm not speaking to you!"  
Max had realized it was going to be difficult to  
get Liz to hear him out, but he hadn't expected to  
hear such anger in her voice. *God Liz, why do you  
have to be so damn stubborn?* Max wondered. However,  
he respected her wishes, he always had, and he left.  
  
*Where's Maria? I have to find Maria! I can't keep  
doing this to myself! I feel horrible about what I  
said to Max, but I had to say it. I need to stay away  
from Max for a while. I need to figure things out. I  
need Maria! Where is that girl?* Liz felt like  
screaming. She needed to let her feelings out. And the  
best way to do that was to vent to your best friend.  
Finally Liz spotted Maria in a crowd of people.  
"Maria! Maria, over here!" Liz waved.  
"Sorry Liz, I didn't see you."  
"I've been looking for you everywhere. I need to  
talk. It's about Max."  
*Of course it's about Max. When is it not about  
Max?*  
"Talk to me chica."  
"Well, you remember last night? When I called you?"  
"mmmmmmmhhhmmmmmm."  
"Well, I took your advice. I got together a  
wonderful picnic. I snuck over to Max's house. All I  
had to do was apologize for being so stupid about our  
anniversary, and then I imagined it would be this  
stupendous night. I got up to Max's window, and I  
heard voices. So I peeked through the curtains. Maria,  
Max was sitting on his bed with Tess. They were  
holding hands and Tess was giggling. I didn't know  
what to do. I felt so betrayed. So I ran. I ran out of  
there as fast as I could. I probably made a lot more  
noise than I intended to because Max saw me running.  
He called me back, but I didn't stop. I can't bear to  
hear anymore excuses Maria. I feel like maybe Future  
Max is getting ready to come back. He wants to warn  
me. It's like everything that has been going on with  
me and Max lately has been some sort of sign. You're  
not meant for each other, destiny rules over all. What  
should I do Maria? I can't take many more of these  
guessing games."  
"WOW. That sure is a lot to take in. You definatly  
need to talk girl. I think we should go to the  
library. It'll be easier to talk there."  
"What about English?"  
"Liz, honey, we're already late. We totally missed  
homeroom. We are on the absentee list. Let's just go  
to the library and stay there till we sort all this  
out. Then we can write each other notes and go to the  
office. Don't worry about it."  
"Well, I know you're right about me needing to  
talk. I've needed to talk since last night. Let's go."  
"Speaking of last night, why didn't you call me?  
You know I would have been over there in a second."  
"I know. But I also know what a pain I've been to  
you lately. Me and all my problems. Maria, you've been  
the greatest friend to me. I feel like I owe it to you  
not to trouble you so much. You and Michael finally  
have some alone time, and then I call and screw it all  
up again. I couldn't do that to you. You deserve the  
perfect guy just as much as I do. I don't want to  
stand in the way of that."  
"Wow Liz. That's so sweet of you." Maria leaned  
over and hugged her friend. By this time the two were  
seated comfortably on their secret couch that nobody,  
not even the librarian knew about. They talked for  
what seemed like hours. Liz went first. She told Maria  
all her feelings about Max. She told her all her  
secrets everything she had been holding back from the  
others. Then Maria went. She told Liz about her and  
Michael. How she was afraid Michael didn't want to  
make a commitment to her, how she really was getting  
sick of Liz's problems. The girls finally felt like  
they were on the same level again. They had always  
been best friends. They had no secrets. Everything one  
knew, the other knew too. Now the girls felt like they  
had that back. It was a good feeling. They both knew  
they could count on each other in a time of need. That  
was always a good thing to know.  
The girls finished chatting and wrote their notes.  
Maria headed out the back way and went around to the  
front. Liz took the shortcut and waited for Maria to  
finish. Ten minutes later Liz walked into the office  
and gave in her note. *It worked!* Liz thought,  
relieved. But then again, it always had.  
MAX AND TESS'S GEOMETRY CLASS  
THE NEW GIRL WALKS IN  
"Maggie! Over here!"  
"Who's that?" Max asked Tess.  
"Oh, just the new girl. She's a friend of mine. We  
met this morning."  
"I wouldn't get too close Tess. You don't know who  
this girl really is. We have rules about this sort of  
stuff you know."  
"Geez Max. Don't get so uptight. You can't choose  
my friends for me. Maggie isn't an alien, she doesn't  
know I am. I just want to have a normal friend, ok?"  
"Just be careful. Don't let her catch on. She could  
be an FBI spy, or a secret agent, or a skin, possibly  
a shape shifter. We can't trust everyone as if we were  
human Tess!"  
"Shut up Max! You're not my boyfriend! Why don't  
you go and protect Liz? She needs your help more than  
me! I've got Kyle now."  
"When did that happen?"  
"Just last night. After you rejected your destiny  
again, I decided to give up on you. There is no point  
in us being together if one of us doesn't want it  
right? And now neither of us wants it. So leave me  
alone!"  
Today obviously wasn't his best day with women.  
"Tess, I'm warning you, I don't like the idea of  
you becoming friends with that girl. The rest of us  
won't either."  
"Well that's just too bad isn't it Max? (To  
Maggie:) Hi. This is Max, Max this is my new friend  
Maggie." With that, Tess shot Max a look that seemed  
to say, and there's nothing you can do about it.  
"So Tess, you certainly seem to be very popular,  
seeing as you were new just a few months ago."  
"Yeah well, I have connections here. Hey, how did  
you know I was new..."  
"Oh, Mr. Banks told me. He said I could sit next to  
you because you were pretty good in geometry."  
"Well that was nice of him."  
"So what's up with you and that guy?"  
"Oh, you mean Max? Well, me and him sort of used to  
go out and our parents set us up, you know. Well he  
couldn't accept his destiny, I mean that his parents  
wanted him with me because he says he loves this other  
girl. Sometimes I think he'd do anything for her. I  
mean, he'd give his life for Liz Parker. I can't  
understand it sometimes. God, I must be babbling. I'm  
sorry. You wouldn't understand."  
*Oh but I understand perfectly Queen Ava. Your  
destiny with the king has been broken by this girl.  
You say he'd do anything for her...I wonder...*  
"Sorry, I daydream a lot. What did you say?"  
"Oh, nothing important."  
"Miss Harding, Miss Boyle, please quiet down.  
Class, we have a new student. This is Magdalene Boyle.  
Stand up Miss Boyle."  
Maggie stood. "Please, call me Maggie."  
"As you wish--Maggie."  
Maggie sat.  
"If you please Miss Harding, no more talking while  
I'm attempting to teach."  
"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."  
"No that we are interruption free, let's begin..."  
*I can't wait to tell Nicholas what I've found out.  
This Liz could be the answer to all our problems!!*  
Maggie thought evilly. *And Queen Ava will lead me  
right to her.*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I really hope you liked this part. It is basically  
setting the scene for what is going to happen next.  
The climax is coming soon! I think I'll be sad to see  
this fic end! Anyways, please give me feedback! Is it  
too much to ask to hit the reply button and type a few  
short sentences on what you thought? I think not!  
Luv,  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Destined to be Forever Part 6

Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherwise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is my first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
A/N:Sorry I haven't gotten a part out in a while. I've been sick, so I'm finally back. I hope to get lots of feedback for this part. BEWARE: An important character dies in this part!!!  
  
PART 6  
  
A SMALL APARTMENT IN AN OTHER WISE DESERTED AREA  
KIVAR'S (NICHOLAS') HIDE OUT  
"Kivar! Kivar! Where are you?" Maggie shouted as she entered Nicholas' hide out.  
"SSSSShhhhhhhhh! Be quiet! No one can know I'm here! Did anyone see you Katswana?" Nicholas asked Maggie.  
"No Kivar." Maggie replied.  
(Katswana is Maggie's real name)  
"Good. Now. Down to business. Why are you here?"  
"I have a plan Kivar."  
"Have you found the granilith?" Nicholas asked eagerly.  
"No, not yet. But I have a plan that will help us find it. It is perfect Kivar!" Maggie said happily.  
"Fine then. Tell me of this plan." Nicholas said, somewhat let down.  
"Well, I found the royal four just as easily as you said I would. I have made friends with Queen Ava. She has told me of the King. The King, Max, as he is called now, has not been following his destiny. Max is in love with another. A girl named Liz Parker. Queen Ava, or Tess, as she is called now told me of all the things Max has done for Liz. Kivar, I am confident that Max will give us the granilith in return for his beloved Liz. Once he tells us where the granilith is located, we will kill the girl, and kill the royal four. Kivar, this plan has no flaws. It is perfect! It will make you the ruler of the entie galaxy. We will finally be able to return home!"  
"I believe you are right Katswana. The king was always a sucker for love. You must put this plan into action immiediatly! We have no time to lose."  
"Yes Kivar." Maggie said and she got up to leave.  
"Katswana,"  
"Yes Kivar?"  
"If your plan goes as you have said it will, then I'm sure I can arrange for you to be my second in command. That is, if your willing."  
"Of course, I would be honored."  
"Good luck Katswana, not that you'll need it" Nicholas said.   
They both laughed.  
AT THE CRASHDOWN  
Liz was stressed. She was taking extra hours at the Crashdown to keep busy. She couldn't go on like this for much longer. Liz glanced over at their booth. Everyone except Tess was there. *God Max, I miss you so much.* Liz thought. *What am I gonna do without you?* she wondered. Liz walked over t the table.  
"What can I getcha?" She asked as cheerily as humanly possible.  
"Ummmmmmmm, shouldn't we wait for Tess?" Isabel asked.  
"Yeah, Iz's right. We should wait for Tess. I'm sure she won't be much longer." Max said.  
"Okay then, I'll be back when Tess gets here." Liz said and walked back towards the counter. The Crashdown was almost empty so Liz asked Jen, the other waitress, if she could take her tables for a little while. Jen said sure, it was only one extra table and she could use the tips. So Liz walked into the back office and sat on the couch. She let herself go. She let all her thoughts out and she cried and cried.   
"Bye Maggie! I'll see ya later!" Tess shouted from the door of the Crashdown. Then she waved and let the door slam behind her. Tess walked over to the table.   
"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I was with..."  
"With who Tess?" Michael asked.  
"With the new girl. Maggie."  
"Tess, don't you think that might be a little dangerous?" Isabel asked. "I mean, cus you don't really know her? She could be a skin, or a shape shifter, or something."  
"Look, Max already gave me this talk. Maggie is perfectly normal. Just lay off okay?"  
"Tess, I know you think she's normal, but what if you're wrong?" Max asked.  
"Not everyone in this town is tied to something weird. She moved here from Ohio. She not dangerous, so don't worry about it."  
"Maybe that's true, but we just don't know. Roswell is not the most widely advertised area of New Maxico you know." Max said.  
"I f you guys are gonna be like this, I'm leaving. I told Max, I choose my friends. You don't. This is my problem, not yours."  
"Tess, we're only trying to look out for you." Isabel said.  
"Yeah Tess, and they are trying to look out for themselves too. You all have to look out for eachother. It's not just your problem. There are a lot of other people involved." Maria spoke up.  
"Who are you to talk?" Tess asked cruelly.  
"Hey!" Michael yelled. Tess jumped. "You have no right to talk to her like that. Besides, what she said is true. It's not just you who matters here."   
Maria was amazed.   
"Fine, whatever. I'm leaving. Screw you all." Tess said, and left.  
"That went well." Alex said sarcastically.  
"Yeah." they all agreed.  
  
"Maggie? It's me, Tess. Call me when you get this message okay? I have to get out of here!"  
Tess plopped down on her bed. *What is wrong with them? I can't believe they'd contradict me like that. It's ridiculous! Maggie is just a normal everyday friend. Am I not entitled to that?* Tess thought angrily.  
RING  
Tess jumped.  
RING  
"Hello?" Tess said into the phone.  
"Hey, I got your message." Maggie answered.  
"Cool, can you come pick me up?"  
"Yeah. I'll be right over. We''l go out for lunch. Okay?"  
"Sounds good to me. See ya in five minutes."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
"Kyle?" Tess shouted.  
"Huh?" Kyle asked, coming up behind her.  
"I'm going out with Maggie."  
"Okay. See ya later." Kyle said. He leaned down and kissed her.  
"Mmmmmmmm. See ya."  
"Bye." Kyle smiled.  
  
BEEP BEEP  
"Hey Maggie. Where we going?"  
"To this little place up town."  
"Okay, let's go."  
"You got it."  
  
"Here we are." Maggie said.  
They were at Little T Diner. It was crawling with skins. icholas had set it up special for Maggie's use.  
"It's kinda small, but the food is great!" Maggie told Tess.  
"Cool, I think I'll get a cheeseburger."  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
They walked inside and sat at the table closest to the bathroom.  
"What can I get you folks?" The waitress asked.  
"Ummm, I think I'll have a turkey burger on rye, with a club soda." Maggie said.  
"I'll have a cheesebuger melt, and a large chocolate milkshake." Tess said.  
"Coming right up." The waitress told them, and left.  
  
"So Tess. Do you have any special abilities?" Maggie asked.  
"Ummmmmmm, whatdo you mean?"  
"I mean like, powers."  
"No, I mean, ummmmmmm, who are you?"  
"My name is Katswana, and you are Queen Ava. I will show you my powers now oh Queen."  
"No, get away from me! Help! Help!" Tess screamed, but it was much too late for that now.  
Katswana placed her hands on Tess's neck and felt the life leave her. Her life went out of one body and into another. *Aaaaaaaaaah* Katswana thought. *Victory. Now onto the more inportant things.  
  
Max opened the door to the private office where Liz was.  
"Hey. Can we talk?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, did you guys like it? Feedback PLEEZ!!!  



	7. Destined to be Forever Part 7

Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherwise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is my first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
  
PART 7  
Max walked into the private office where he had seen Liz go earlier.  
"Hey, can we talk?" he asked her. He noticed the tears on her face. *I wonder why she was crying.* he thought.  
"I'm not in the mood to talk right now Max. Sorry." Liz told him, wiping the tears from her face. She got up from the corner of the sofa and began walking towards the door. "I've really gotta get back to work."  
"Okay, later then." Max called after her. She ignored him. *This may be more difficult then I thought.*  
(A/N: Katswana just shape shifted into Max, when she took on his body, she gained his knowledge and the ability to hear his thoughts. What you have just read was not the real Max Evans, but rather, it was Katswana wo shape shifted into him. Max had left the Crashdown a while ago with the others.)  
*Why did I do that? Max wanted to talk to me. We need to talk. I want to work this out. Max...Oh God, what am I gonna do?* Liz thought sadly. An hour later Liz's shift was up. Max was still sittimg in the corner booth. Liz decided to go up and hear what he had to say.  
"Hi Max."  
"Hey Liz."  
"I've been thinking about what you said. I think you're right. We do need to talk."  
"I'm glad you feel that way too. We can work through this Liz."  
"I know."  
"Do you wanna go somewhere more...private?"  
"I guess. Lemme get my jacket. I'll meet you in your car."  
"Alright." *What am I gonna do about a car??* Katswana picked up an apple from a table she passed on the way out. Once she got outside, she stopped time and ran to the end of the street where she was ure no one would notice a car coming out of nowhere. She placed the apple on the ground, closed her eyes, and concentrated on the jeep. When she opened her eyes te jeep was there in front of her. She climbed into the front seat and set time again. She drove into the Crashdown parking lot and waited for Liz.   
After a few minutes of waiting, Liz walked out of the Crashdown. She had changed back into her regular clothes. Her hair was pulled back and her make up had been reapplied.   
"Let's go!" she smiled at Max. Max turned the car around and headed towards the Double T Diner, except this time it would be a small deserted house near a barn.  
  
"Here we are."  
"What's this place Max?"  
"I've been coming here a lot lately. It helps me clear my mind. The view from the back window is gorgeous. I hope you like it."  
"I'm sure I will, but the most important thing to do here is talk, right?"  
"Of course."  
Katswana led Liz into the house. The 'house however was really a holding chamber for Liz. Liz, of course, saw a beautiful old victorian house, through Katswana's mind warp. Once Katswana had led Liz to the back room of the house and sucessfully got Liz inside she lifted the mind warp and transformed back into her old self.  
"So nice to finally meet the King's new love. I hear you are the reason the King and Queen quarrel? Is this true?" Katswana asked.  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
"I don't want anything from you dear girl! No, no. You are simply the bait."  
"What?"  
"I suppose there is no harm in telling you...you'll be gone soon enough anyway. My name is Katswana. I work for Nicholas. Together we are going to find the granilith. If the King loves you as much as the Queen said he does, then I'm sure we'll have it in no time. Then I can put you out of your misery."  
"That will never happen! I mean, Max won't tell you where the granilith is."  
"Not even at your expense?"  
"I, I...I don't know." Liz said, sadly.  
"Poor girl, don't worry, your misery will be over soon enough!" Katswana cried. Liz backed up into the corner of her 'cell'. She slowly loweed herself to the ground. *Someone, anyone! Help.*  
*No one can help you now Liz. You're destined to die in agony! Hahahahaha!*  
*please...* Liz sobbed. It was at that moment Liz realized she'd never see any of her friends or family ever again. No more Maria, Alex, Isabel, Kyle, Michael, Max...hell, she'd even miss Tess! And her family. How would her death be explained to them? Would she be a famous kidnapping case? Liz couldn't take thinking about it anymore. She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to clear her head. Soon she was drifting off into dreamland.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So what do you think?? I haven't been getting much feedback lately. Please tell me if you like it!!  
Luv,  
Phoebe  
  



	8. Destined to be Forever Part 8

Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherwise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is my first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
  
PART 8  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Isabel screamed. She woke with a start, she had just had the most horrible nightmare. "Max!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. It was a good thing her parents were gone for the weekend, or she'd be in therapy and counseling the next day. Isabel often had nightmares, but this one was important. "Max! Where are you?!?"  
"It's all right, I'm here." Max said groggily. "What happened? I heard you scream."  
"I had another nightmare, but this time it was different. Max, it was real. I saw so much! Oh Max!"  
"What? What did you see?"  
"I saw...I saw, Tess."  
"Okay..."  
"And, she...she was...murdered." Isabel whispered.  
"Murdered?" Max asked, startled.   
"I felt her die Max. It's all real, I know it. I'm so scared..."  
"Is, it's okay, we'll figure it out. Was there anyhting else? Did you see who killed her?"  
"Ummmm, yeah, it, it was Maggie. You were right about her. She, she's a shapeshifter. Max..."  
"I knew it! I knew she couldn't be trusted, and now Tess is dead. Oh, God..." Max interrupted.  
"Max, there's more."  
"More? What, what is it?"  
"It's about Liz. Maggie, I mean, Katswana, that's her real name, uummmmmmm...I don't know how to tell you this Max..."  
"Tell me what? Isabel, is she, is Liz...?"  
"No, not yet, but they have her Max. She was kidnapped."  
"OMG. OMG! Is, we have to help her! Do you know where she is? Isabel this is important!"  
"I know that Max! I don't know where she is, but Max they said they won't harm her if, if..."  
"If what?"  
"If we tell them, Katswana and Nicholas, where the granilith is. They are using Liz as bait Max."  
"What, I mean...how, I Oh God, Isabel, what am I gonna do?" Max's head felt like it was about to explode. *Liz...Nicholas...will they hurt her? What will I do without her? I need help! I have to help Liz, I can't let her die!*  
"Max, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, I don't know. I...I just don't know. We have to tell the others."  
"I'll tell them Max. You, you're not in good shape. I think we need to get Maria over here with all her medicines. She'll help you, then she'll go into a pani attack when she hears about Liz, and then Michael can comfort her." After that didn't get a laugh from Max, Isabel decided to play the supprtive sister. "Don't worry Max. Nothing's gonna happen to Liz. I promise." Unfortunatly that was a promise Isabel wasn't sure she would be able to keep. But as she looked at her brother and saw the look of pain and sadness in his eyes, she knew she had to try.  
  
AT LUNCH IN THE QUAD  
"The gang was having their usual lunch at the quad, but everyone knew something wasn't right. Max was looking lonely and depressed, Isabel was looking deeply pained. Alex was confused, Maria and Michael were as far apart as possible, and they were confused as well. As you can tell, their "normal" lunch was really not so normal.  
"Does anyone know where Liz is?" Maria finally asked. Isabel let out a small whimper.  
"Yes, I know where Liz is Maria." Max answered, sadly. It hurt him so much to think about it. There was no way to reach Liz, and there was no guarantee that they wouldn't hurt Liz after they had the granilith.  
"Well, where is she?" Maria asked, her eyes brightening.  
"She's been kidnapped, by Katswana. And Nicholas, they want the granilith in return for Liz." Isabel said as calmly as possible.  
"What!?!" Maria screamed.  
"And when were you all planning on telling me this?" Michael asked Max and Isabel.  
"Isabel had a nightmare last night, it was about Liz, and Tess...and Katswana and Nicholas, what happened and what they wanted. It's all very complicated Michael, but we just told you okay?" Max told him.  
"You could have called or something." Michael replied.  
"Is Liz, will she be...okay?" Maria asked, trembling.  
"I, I don't know. I don't know what we're gonna do. We can't give them the granilith Maria." Isabel said. Maria gasped for breath.  
"I'm not hearing this...I can't believe this! After all she's done for you, you're just going to let her sit in some cage and rot? Or be killed by Nicholas? Or whoever the hell Katswana is? Max, you of all people, how could you?" Maria sobbed. Maria's words stung Max. He felt horrible for even having let such thoughts cross his mind.  
"Liz is not going to die. I won't let that happen Maria." Max told her.  
"What are we gonna do?" Michael asked.  
"There has to be some way we can connect to Liz. We have to be able to find her. I'm sure Nicholas and Katswana are nearby, and we can get rid of them too." Max said.  
"Who the hell is Katswana?" Michael asked.  
"Maggie. I mean, Maggie is Katswana, and Katswana is a shape shifter. She has lots of other powers too, I just don't know any of them." Isabel said.  
"I knew it! I knew Magiie was dangerous!" Michael exclaimed. "Oh, and one more thing, where's Tess? Was she kidnapped too?"   
"No. Tess is, ummmmmm, well she was...killed by Katswana." Max said.  
"Tess? Tess is gone too? She's dead?" Maria wailed.  
"How the hell are we gonna save Liz without Tess' help?" Michael yelled.  
"We'll have to find Liz first. Then we can think of a plan to save her." Max told them.  
"Well, how are we gonna find her?" Maria asked, calmer now that they were talking about a plan to save her best friend.  
"Isabel, can dreamwalk her." Max said.  
"But how will that help? Do you really think she knows where she is?" Isabel asked.  
"Maybe not, but at least she'll know we know, and we are going to save her." Max said.  
  
RING  
Isabel and Maria headed off to class. So did Michael and Alex. That left Max to walk to biology, all alone.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
"Isabel, can you try it now?" Maria asked her.  
"Alright alright." Isabel said. Isabel went calm and entered her "dream walking state" as everyone liked to call it. Maria waited and waited. It seemed like forever to her. *What's taking so long?* she wondered. All of a sudden, Isabel's eyes opened.  
"I found her. She's fine. I told her everything we knew about Katswana and Nicholas and I told her we'd get her out of there. Sh told me she had no idea where she was. She was mind warped on her way there."  
"Well that wasn't much help." Maria said.  
"No, but it's a start."  
AT THE CELL  
Liz woke up with a start.  
*Woah! OMG, they know. Max, oh Max you're coming!* she thought. * have to find out where I am. I'm a scientist, it shouldn't be too hard. Right?* Liz crawled around in her little cell. She hadn't really explored it before. Before she kind of just sat there. Now that she did explore though, she realized there was a window. It was all covered up and it was behind boxes and it was covered in dust, but it was there. Liz climed over all the boxes and wiped away the dust and other things, and peered out the window. Nothing but desert. There was a cactus. And, she could see a road! *OMG a road!* Liz thought. *But what's the difference? I don't know what road.* she thought again. She looked out the window one more time.There was a large rock a few feet from the cactus. In the distance Liz could see a huge rock formation. It was more then 200 feet away though. It was very blurry and there was no way Liz could really describe it except as a rock formation.. *Well, it's a start.* Liz thought. She crawled back to her spot and sat there thinking. All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, to her. She sat up.   
"How are you doing Liz? That is your name right?" Katswana asked.  
"Yes that's my name, and I'm doind fine. I could use a little more to eat though." Liz said.  
"Well we'll take care of that now won't we?" Katswana asked. At once a servant came with a lunch plate for Liz. It was only a sandwich, some milk and a few apple slices, but it was more then Liz had had to eat in the entire time she had been here.  
"I have a question Katswana." Liz said.  
"Go on." Katswana urged.  
"Well, I was wondering, since there is no way to get out of this place, could I at least know where I am? I mean am I still in Roswell? Am I still in New Mexico?"  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." Katswana thought. "You are still in New Mexico. You are a few miles away from Roswell. It's a desert town called Barba. Ar eyou happy now?" Katswana asked.  
"I suppose. Is Barba a big desert town?"  
"No, it's rather small actually. Why are you asking so many questions?"  
"Oh, it's just something for me to think about. You know other then my newest escape route out of here..."  
"You're a funny girl Liz. Too bad you won't be heard for much longer..." Katswana said. Then she left.  
*I can't believe how easy that was!* Liz thought. *Oh Max, now there is hope that you really will find me.* Liz thought. Then Liz ate the rest of her lunch and sat thinking about what she would do when she got home. Because she knew she would. At least, she hoped. If Max even tried to get her back. If he even wanted her back. *Why am I torturing myself?* she wondered. To try and escape her problems, Liz went to sleep again. Besides, it would make it easier for Isabel. *Please find me...* she thought. *Please help me...*  
  
  



	9. Destined to be Forever Part 9

Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherwise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is my first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
PART 9  
Max couldn't fall asleep. He was restless. All he could think about was Liz. *Is she okay? What is she doing? What is she thinking? Does she know I love her?* Max just couldn't fall asleep. Too many things were floating around. Max had way too much to think about. He couldn't take not knowing how Liz was. He decided he had to go dreamwalking until he found Liz. (I don't know if Max can dreamwalk on the show, but he can in the books, so that's what I'm going on here...)  
As Max entered the dream plane he saw all the orbs, heard them. He could see the orbs of people from school, his parents, his teachers. Max searched for Liz's orb among the many that were there. He found it. He was in. Liz was dreaming of a huge field full of flowers...there were mountains, streams and forest surrounding her. Max entered the dream. He couldn't see Liz anywhere. Then Max felt something behind him. He saw Liz. Suddenly he field disappeared and Max and Liz were in Liz's cell. She told him where she was.  
'I'm in a small desert town, called Barba. There is a large rock formation about 200 miles from where my cell is. It should look like an old worn down shack from the outside. There is a road that will lead you right to it. Max, please help me.'  
'It's gonna be okay Liz, I'll save you, I promise.'  
'They will be ready for you Max. They could hurt you. Be careful Max.'  
'I will Liz. I love you.' The dream started to fade and Max could hear Liz's whisper before he left.  
'Please help me Max...'  
Max was amazed. He hadn't expected Liz to know where she was. He had to start looking for her immiediatly. Then Max realized it was only two o'clock in the morning. No one would appreciate being woken up at that hour. Max would just have to wait until morning.   
LIZ'S CELL  
Liz woke up from her dream. This time Max had come. She was so happy. They were coming! They were going to save her! Nicholas would never have the granilith. Liz couldn't believe her luck. And Max, what had he said? She knew he had said something important, but she didn't know what. *Oh Max. I love you so much. Please forgive me.* she thought. *Why should he forgive me? I accused him of cheating on me, with Tess. I know he'd never do that. God Max, why do these things only happen to us?* Liz was ashamed of what she had done. She couldn't wait until she could see Max again and hold him in her arms. God she missed that! She just had to wait. *Only a little more time left,* she coached herself. *You'll be out of here soon, just be patient...*  
AT THE CRASHDOWN  
"Why are we here Max? Is there news about Liz?" Maria asked as soon as Max walked through the door.  
"Yes, ther's news. I went dream walking last night and I found Liz. I know where she is."  
"OMG!" Maria exclaimed. She was so excited, and relieved and happy. She threw her arms around Max.  
"Thank you." she whispered. Michael looked at Max with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Max smiled at him. Maria couldn't control her giddiness as she grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed with all her might. She looked up at him and gave him her best 'Maria loves you' smile. Michael smiled back.  
"Well, where is she?" Alex asked Max.  
"She said she's in a small desert town called Barba. She also told me that there was a large rock formation about 200 feet from the shack where she's being kept. There should be a road leading right to it." Max replied.  
"Well let's go!" Isabel said.  
"Yeah, Me, Isabel and Alex in one car, Michael, Maria, and Kyle in the other."  
"Got it, let's go." Michael repeated.  
They all headed out to their pre-assigned vehicles and left the Crashdown parking lot.   
ON THE ROAD  
"So Max, did Liz tell you how she found otu where she was?" Isabel asked him. "Cus last time I talked to her she had no idea."  
"No, she didn't say." Max told her.  
The two cars had reached the sign that said  
YOU ARE NOW IN BARBA, NEW MEXICO. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY!  
There were two roads from there on.  
"What now Maxwell?" Michael asked.  
"You take right, we'll take left." Max replied.  
"See ya!" Maria yelled as the car sped away.  
  
Max and the others in the jeep were speeding down a lonely desert road, looking for any sign of a rock formation.  
"Hey do you see that Max? Do you think that's what Liz was talking about?" Alex asked, pointing out into the desert to what looked like a small mountain.   
"Maybe." Max said. The car sped up to reach where Alex had been pointing and past it. Sure enough, in the distance Max could see a small shack, the shck where Liz was being held. Max turned around and parked the jeep behind the rock formation. He called Michael and told them where they were. Michael said he'd be there as soon as he could. With that Max, Isabel and Alex started towards the shack.  
When they finally reached the front door, Max expected someone to be on guard, or at least for the door to be locked, but it wasn't. Max was suspicious as to why this was, but he was also happy that so far it had been easy. Max, Isabel and Alex walked in single file down a long corridor. There were several doors in the corridor, and Max could tell that this place was only meant to look likea small shack on the outside, but really it was huge. Max told Isabel and Alex to stick together and go exploring. He told them, to take one half of the corridor while he took the other. Max opened the first door. There was nothing there. No doors, no furniture, nothing. Max shut the door. He moved on to the next door. Again, the same. He did this at least five times, then he came to an office. He saw a desk and a computer, and lots of filing cabinets. Max entered the room and began looking through the files. He came across a file that read:  
GUERIN, MICHAEL  
Startled, Max opened the file. Tons of pictures fell out. Pictures of school, the Crashdown, Maria, Liz, him...everything. Max was amazed. He read the papers about Michael, it told about his foster homes, and his records. Nothing about the fact that Michael was an alien. Max closed the file and began searching some more. He found tapes of telephone conversations. Max couldn't believe what he was seeing. They had Liz's conversations on tape, Isabel's, even his. Max was thoughroughly creeped out by this, so he left the office. His mission was to find Liz, nothing else. He opened door after door after door and found nothing. Max was about to open tyhe next door when he heard a horrible scream. *That's Isabel!* He thought. He ran down the corridor, searching for his sister. He found her with Alex. Isabel was crying her eyes out and Alex was comforting her. Alex pointed to one of the doors and looked at him as if to say 'go in there.' Max opened the door and saw what looked like an operating table. On the table there was a body, and over the body there was a sheet. Max's heart dropped. *this isn't happening,* he thought. *No! This isn't possible! Not now! Please, oh God!* Max was tormented by thoughts that Liz was under that sheet. He knew he had to look. He walked over to the table and lifted the sheet. A sigh of relief filled him, but he immiediatly felt badly. It was Tess. Isabel's dream had been right. Tess was dead, and there was nothing they could do to bring her back. Max covered her back up and walked out of the room.   
"Are you okay Isabel?" Max asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little upset." Isabel replied. "I'll be okay, keep looking."  
"I know you two were friends, sort of. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, me too." Isabel replied.  
"Will you two be okay to keep looking?" He asked.  
"We'll be fine." Alex answered.  
Max walked back down the corridor and started opening more doors. Finally he reached a room with another corridor. This corridor, however, was made of dirt, and other natural elements. He walked down the corridor and came to a large opening at the end. He looked around and realized he had been there before, with Liz. This was where she was, the dream...  
"Liz? Liz where are you?" Max shouted.  
"Over here Max." Liz's weak voice answered. Max turned around and saw her. She looked so tired, and weak.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get out of here."  
"I'll get you out." Max said. Then he started looking for something to pry the bars with.  
"Max?"  
"What?"  
"The keys are on the hook on the back of the door."  
"Oh. Thanks." Max said, sheepishly. He got the keys and unlocked the cell. Liz came out and threw her arms around him.   
"God Max, I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too Liz. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm sure."  
"She's sure know, but she won't be fine for long, my King." Katswana said, stepping out from the shadows. "Did you really think I'd make it that easy?" she asked.  
"What do you want Katswana?" Max asked.  
"I want the granilith." she said, "Or your little friend here dies. See that bracelet an her arm? One push of this button and..." Katswana told them. Liz looked down at her arm. How could she have not noticed the bracelet?  
"Don't do it Max, don't tell her."  
"Liz, I have to. I can't let you get hurt." Max said.  
"Oh, how sweet. Can we got on with it please? Where is the granilith?" Katswana asked. Liz looked at the bracelet again. She tried desperatly to take it off he hand. She pulled and streched it. It wouldn't come off.   
"Don't Max, please!" Liz begged. When Liz said that Katswana sent out a bit of power to the bracelt. The pain sent Liz to her knees.  
"Liz!" Max exclaimed. "I can't let her do this to you!"  
"Max, be strong..." Liz choked out. She was till working on the bracelet. Katswana walked over to Max. Max moved into a position so that Katswana was in the middle of Max and Liz.  
"So, Max, that is your human name?"  
"Yeah."   
"Where is the granilith Max? Or do you really want to watch your girlfriend suffer and die? Doi you really want to hear the screams from her friends, when they see her? What's it gonna be, oh my King?" Katswana asked. While Max and Katswana were talking Liz had succeeded in getting the bracelet off. She opened it and slipped it carefully around Katswana's ankle. Max, seeing what Liz had done, told Katswana she'd never find the granilith with his help.  
"Fine oh my King, if that's how you want it..." Katswana said, and pressed the button. It all happened very quickly, Katswana fell to the ground, pulling Liz with her. Max was too shocked to do anything but watch what happened next.   
Liz was overwhelmed and surprisedwhen she was pulled down by Katswana. She was so surprised she didn't think to get up. Before she knew it, they were connected. Liz could feel Katswana dying. She could feel all the power flowing out of her. Then she felt the last moment of life in Katswana leave her. Katswana died, and Liz collapsed next to her.  
"Liz!" Max screamed. "No!"  
  
  



	10. Destined to be Forever Part 10

Title: Destined to be Forever  
Author: Phoebe James  
Distribution: Please ask first, but otherwise, sure!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the  
characters...if I did, boy would I be lucky!!  
Category: Max and Liz  
Rating: PG13 (I guess)  
Feedback: please send feedback, this is my first fic  
and I really want to know what you all think!!!  
  
PART 10  
"Liz!" Max screamed. "No!"  
Max fell down beside Liz. He couldn't lose her now. Not after everything that had happened. He took herhand in his and tried desperatly to connect with her. Nothing happened. Max thought about anything and everything that could help him to connect. When Max healed Liz. When he told her who he was. The first time they connected. Their first kiss. The eraser room. Liz telling him about Future Max. All the fond memories Max and Liz had shared. Max concentrated on how he felt about Liz, how she was his world. And he was in. He was one with Liz. He found that she had only been knocked out by Katswana's death, but he healed her anyway. Liz's eyes fluttered open.  
"Max..."  
Max pulled Liz to him and she buried her head in his arms. Max could fell her tears, but he let her cry. After a few minutes she looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry Max."  
"For what?"  
"I know nothing was going on between you and Tess, I overreacted it was all my fault."  
"No Liz, nothing was your fault. I shouldn't have been with Tess that night. I should have been trying to make up my mistake to you. I'm sorry."  
"I love you Max." Liz whispered.  
"I love you too." he replied. Max wiped the tears off Liz's face and he kissed her. They both knew that destiny wasn't a conflict anymore. Max and Liz were soulmates, they had their own destiny. They were destined to be together, and they knew it. Nothing could come between them anymore.  
Max pulled Liz to her feet and they began the long walk down the corridor.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
Alex and Isabel continued their search. Isabel had been so upset about Tess, Alex didn't know what to do, but he comforted her, and that seemed like it was enough. All they had come across since then were empty white rooms, like the ones Max had found earlier. After about half an hour they heard people coming down the corridor. They slipped into the nearest room to try and hide. When Alex and Isabel heard the footsteps pass they opened the door as carefully as possible. They supposed that the people were gone and they continued their search. They were just coming out of a room when they heard footsteps again. They didn't have time to hide again, but it was only Michael, Maria, and Kyle.   
"OMG! We were so afraid you guys were guards or something!" Isabel said, relieved.  
"Nope, it's just us." Michael answered her.  
"Have you found anything yet? Any signs of where Liz is?"  
"Well, we haven't found Liz yet, but we did find something else." Alex told them.  
"What, what did you find?" Kyle asked.  
"Ummmmm, well...Tess." Isabel said.  
"You found Tess?" Kyle asked.  
"Well, we found her...body." Isabel answered.  
"She's dead?" Maria asked.  
"Yeah." Alex replied. Kyle looked devastated. Maria buried herself in Michael's arms. Tess might not have been the best friend in the world, but she was still a part of her life.  
"I'm sorry Kyle." Alex told him. Just then they heard a noise from one of the rooms, the door opened and Max and Liz walked out.  
"Lizzie!" Maria cried. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Max healed me. What's wrong with you guys? You all look so..."  
"It's Tess." Isabel said.  
"What about her?" Liz asked.  
"You didn't tell her?" Isabel asked looking at Max.  
"No, I...I guess I forgot." Max stammered.  
"Tell me what? Where's Tess?" Liz demanded.  
"She's dead." Kyle said.  
"Dead?" Liz asked to no one in particular.  
"Yeah, we ummmmmm...found her body about an hour ago." Alex said.  
"Oh God. Poor Tess." Liz said. Max grabbed her hand and held it tightly.   
"Well, we better get out of here before Katswana comes and finishes us all off." Michael said.  
"Katswana is dead too." Liz told them.  
"What exactly happened in there?" Maria asked.  
"Katswana tried to kill Liz because I wouldn't tell her where the granilith was, but Liz reversed it so she killed herself, but first she connected to Liz, and Liz almost died because of it." Max explained.  
"Wow, it's been a long day." Alex said.  
"Yeah." Liz said. "There was something weird about the connection though. I could feel her dying, I could feel her powers leaving her. I don't know, it was just strange." Liz told them.  
"You're not used to it, you've never felt anyone die before." Michael told her.  
"No, it was...more than that." Liz said.  
*I saw a file on Katswana and her powers in the office.* Max thought. *I wonder if it has anything to with what Liz felt.*  
"Hey, I have an idea." Max said. "Follow me." The gang followed Max down the corridor and into an office. Max started searching through all the files again, looking for the one about Katswana. He found it and started looking through it. He found what he wanted and was amazed to read what it said.  
'Certain shape shifters have the ability to take powers from their victims. They gain the knowledge of the power and how to use it from the victim as well. If one of these shape shifters should die, it is possible that the powers can be transmitted through a connection to another being.'  
"OMG! Liz..." Max said.  
"What?" The others asked.  
"Liz has, I mean...it's possible she has...powers."  
Max told them.  
"What?!?" Liz asked, taken aback.  
"From what you said, and what I just read, Katswana transmitted her powers to you when she died." Max told her.  
"OMG! I have powers..." Liz said.  
"This is too cool! My best friend has alien powers!" Maria exclaimed.  
But Liz wasn't so sure.  
THE END   
OR IS IT? SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL? FEEDBACK PLEEZ!!!  



End file.
